Vladimir Makarov
Captain Vladimir Makarov is one of the characters in the Forgotten series. He used to be a friendly person, but turned into a rogue general and a very good example of violence at its extremes when there's a rogue general's involved. The Israeli Campaign is one good example of Vladimir's rogue actions. Vladimir's actions are not the results of his lust for the Antichrist's service, but he was physically abused in his childhood, causing him to grow into a rebellious teenager, and then a terroist; his goal was to kill a thousand Global Tyranny loyalists for every child abuse incident in his childhood, forming him into "the Monster" he grew into as an adult. Appearances Makarov is first introduced in Forgotten: Apocalypse, at Crosspoint Christian School (which is bigger than the actual campus). He bullies new student Caleb Windes frequently and teases him on his way home from school, as the two are neighbors; they live just across the street from each other. Makarov also falls for a girl named Anfisa Ekomova, a beautiful teen girl that moved from Moscow, Russia to the US to escape persecution, as the family are Protestant Christians. Makarov dates Anfisa, but the girl herself seems to like both Caleb and him at the same time-which results in altercations between the two of them. His tormented childhood is revealed in Forgotten: The Mark; he was physically abused by teenagers. His thrist for revenge drives him to become a monster to all those around him (similar to Solomon Lewis); as an adult, he resolves to kill a thousand Global Tyranny loyalists for every incident involving being bullied in school in his childhood. During Forgotten: Armageddon, Makarov plots the downfall of Emrik Vandermark, his archenemy, as he believes Emrik is a stumbling block in his drive for revenge. However, he is killed when Emrik shoots him with an MSR while falling out of a helicopter and then shooting him to death with a Desert Eagle before falling into a woodchipper, where he dies. Profile Gallery Makarov vs Russian President.jpg|Vladimir Makarov confronts the Russian President Vladimir Makarov shoots a security guard.png|Makarov shooting a security guard in the Russian President's security force MAKAROV!!!.jpg|Vladimir Makarov before shooting Aram Kharkov Vladimir Makarov.png|Makarov with an M4A1 Vladimir Makarov's assault team.png|Makarov before the massacre of civilians in Makarov International Airport Vladimir Makarov shoots Yuri .png|Makarov before he shoots Yuri Danilova for betraying him Makarov with the Russian president.png|Makarov interrogating President Barshefsky Makarov's various looks.png|Makarov's many looks. From left to right: Makarov's outfit in Siberia, Makarov's outfit in the Middle East and Makarov's outfit before his death Makarov beaten up by Price.jpg|Makarov being beaten up by Price in a false flashback. Makarov.jpg|Makarov in his "General Grevious" armor Trivia *Makarov and Solomon Lewis all are obsessed with anything related to revenge because of their tormented pasts. *Makarov was born in Israel, so he has a hint of an Israeli accent. *Makarov used to have a crush on a girl when he was a junior in high school, as evidenced by a bunch of letters Buck Steel and Nicolae Carpathia find in a secret bunker near his little fortress in Prague, Czech Republic in Forgotten: Armageddon. *The girl mentioned above also loved Makarov, but later was afraid to hang out with him after finding out he was a terrorist; her name was Anfisa Ekomova. Even more stunning, she survived a near-disastrous encounter with Makarov during his infamous run-in with Captain Price, who mistook her for a Russian terrorist (one of Makarov's accomplices) during an attempt to foil a massacre of innocent civilians in a subway tunnel under the Bronx, New York City. *Makarov's death actually consists of a blend of endings from the following video games: Battlefield 3, Modern Warfare 3, and Modern Warfare 2. Captain Price intercepts Makarov before he can kill Yuri, the reference to MW2. He punches Makarov in the exact same way Price did in MW3 and then Yuri battles Makarov in a similar manner to Battlefield 3. Finally, Yuri watches him fall off the train and die. *Makarov's favorite weapon is the Desert Eagle. *The part where Makarov executes a POW is similar to how Solomon kills Jonathan Miller at the end of "Fear no Evil" in Battlefield 3; interestingly, the chapter this scene is featured in is also called, "Fear no Evil." *Makarov has killed a main character many times with the same weapon: a Desert Eagle. *Makarov was originally supposed to kill Justin Beiber, but this was scrapped; Justin is killed by a different guy. *Makarov uses more American weapons than Russian ones. *Makarov also finds it amusing to run people over with a tank *Vladimir Makarov is second best when it comes to decieiving people. For example, he kills Raymond Steele just as he is about to assist him into a helicopter. *Makarov also likes holding people at gunpoint. *Makarov has also killed someone by punching him down a flight of stairs. *Makarov also appears in Forgotten: Apocalypse (as explained above), but originally, he wasn't supposed to make an appearance. *Makarov was also supposed to nuke Paris, France, but this was changed to Athens, Greece. *The part where Makarov's forces invade Iran is a reference to Modern Warfare 3. *The part where Makarov slaughters thousands of innocent people is a reference to Modern Warfare 2 (the only difference being that he's in the Jubilee Line Strip in the London Underground and an Advanced Bomb Suit). *Makarov is famous for gruesomely torturing people. *Vladimir Makarov looks remarkably similar to Vladimir A. Makarov from Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3; the only difference is that he starts out a good guy, whereas in MW3 and MW2, he was an enemy to begin with. *Some of Makarov's quotes are actually word-for-word copies of the lines he says in MW2 and MW3. *Unlike MW2 and MW3, Vlad was born on October 4, 1995, instead of 1970. His age on his death certificate was 24. *His catchphrase is, "This is only the beginning." *His pet peeve is pressuring people to do odd\stupid\dangerous\inappropriate things. Quotes Forgotten: Apocalypse "NEWSFLASH! I'm not okay. I'm not okay with a mediocre job. I'm not okay with a mediocre house! I'M NOT OKAY WITH A MEDIOCRE LIFE!!" - Vlad complaining about a "mediocre life". "Hey, Tamara, could you please give me the remote?" - Vlad while watching TV. "DARN! Looks like the authorities replaced Evanescence with The Letter Black. Oh, well, I like The Letter Black too." - Vlad after he discovers The Letter Black replaced Evanescence for a singing partner before his vacation to Alaska. "So, you're God?" - Vlad being skeptical about Jim Carrey and his incident with God. "Ouch!" - Vlad after seeing Gemma Bell getting beaten up by Kristi Brown. "Hey, STOP!" - Vlad as he tries to save Gemma from being raped. "Shut the heck up!" - Vlad while rescuing Gemma Bell. "EEW! SEX!!" - Vlad after accidentally seeing someone having sex in the boy's bathroom at an airport. Forgotten: The Mark "Huh, a giant stick to beat people up. What a gory scene...I LIKE IT!" - Vlad after seeing someone getting beaten to death for refusing the Mark of the Beast. "Ah, this is good." - Vlad after Yuri accidentally shoots a pedestrian. "I was tormented by bullies in my childhood, which fueled by drive for revenge. Ever since then, I resolved to murder a thousand Global Tyranny loyalists for every bully that tormented me in the past." - Makarov narrating his backstory. Forgotten: Armageddon "I live in terrorism! I LOVE IT!" - Vlad boasting about his love for terrorism. "Solomon...I must confess your plan to destroy all GT loyalists seems a bit..." "What?" "...absurd." - Vlad talking with Solomon Lewis about his thirst for revenge. "Invade China? That's brilliant!" - Vlad shortly before the China War.